This study will attempt to elucidate the splanchnic pathophysiologic mechanisms associated with postprandial arterial hypotension in the elderly. The specific aims are to document evaluate and correlate postprandial hypotension in the elderly with postprandial gut motility, intestinal polypeptide release, sequestration of intraluminal fluids, and splanchnic blood pooling, and to evaluate various interventions.